Severus Snape and His Fallen Angel
by Razorblade Lullaby
Summary: Snape is a vampyregothic spelling, and finds love with a OC, Jessalyn. A song fic to songs done by Inkubus Sukkubus.
1. Fallon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTERS I'VE MADE UP. **

_Underneath the darkened sky  
All along the crooked way  
The same story once again  
Of sorrow and of pain  
One fool in a dream  
One black-hearted queen  
A tale of unrequited love  
That's written in tears, written in blood  
She smiles, he cries  
He begs, but she denies  
As tonight becomes tomorrow  
All joy will turn to sorrow _

_This is a tale of a succubus  
A tale of love, pain and lust  
And death, and death!_

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
Where there's love, there is lust  
Where there's a boy to give his heart  
There's a woman to tear it apart  
Where there's giving, there's taking  
There's faking, and there's breaking  
Where there's trust deceit's right there  
The dream becomes the nightmare!_

_To despair she'll take him  
A shadow she'll make him  
Before hi, the open grave  
On his wrist, the razor blade  
Young man, hang your head and cry  
It's time to suffer, time to die  
Abandon you the dreams of youth  
Abandon love, hope and truth!_

_She will crush you, she'll excite you  
She'll destroy you, she'll ignite you  
She'll take you to a world of darkness  
And eath, and death!_

_On a night of dread and wonder  
Hear her heartbeat turn to thunder  
Now's the time for soul surrender  
And death, and death!_

_Inkubus Sukkubus – All Along the Crooked Way_

She needed someone new, her old lover, Warin was beginning to bore her. So she killed him, and didn't give him a second thought. She was already seducing another. She found him all alone. She went up and sat with him. He fell like a rock. She was winning. They were to meet in the forest that night. He would be hers for eternity.

She watched as he came through the trees. He was a very shy quiet boy. Never getting into trouble. Always did his work. He was a good boy, that pulsed with darkness. She actually had been watching him for some time now. He certainly interested her. He was the perfect boy. Innocent and pure on the outside, guilty and corrupt to the core.

"Fallon?" He spoke her name! She lost it. She flew down and changed behind him. The growl gave her way. He spun around, and was greeted with a powerful smack to his face. Severus reached a hand up to his cheek. She had drawn blood! Fallon was looking at Severus's blood with an emotion that could only be lust. Severus began to get scared for the first time at Hogwarts.

She hit him again and he fell to the ground, too lost in thought.

He felt her around him. She was standing behind him. He made to turn again but she placed an arm around his chest and was leaning over him. She licked the blood coming from his cheek and he felt the shudder behind him. It wasn't and unpleasant shudder, no, it was the shudder of desire.

"It is very beautiful this blood of yours"

That was when she bit him.

No one heard him scream.

Severus Snape awoke to his own scream. That dream had happened over 63 years ago. Severus wondered why he was dreaming about it now. Severus shook it out of head and got up and got dressed. From there he went outside to the Hogwarts grounds. Whenever he had dreams of Fallon he was always hungry afterwards. Severus went into the very heart of the Forbidden Forest where Dumbledore had kept his supply. Severus was only allowed to eat. They were only mere muggle cows, bred for slaughter anyway. That was what the thestrals ate, and so Severus was allowed to feed off them.

The beast made no sound as Severus bit it. Severus feed until he was no longer full and wouldn't have to feed for another 10 days. Severus had learned to conserve the food inside his stomach because he never knew when he was going to eat again. He went back to his quarters in a better mood.


	2. Jessalyn

Severus then smelled the blood. This wasn't the smell of any beast's blood. No this was the scent of human blood, human blood. It had the smell of metal in it. Even though Severus had just fed, he followed the blood, for it was so inviting, and Severus hadn't had human blood for years. It was calling for him.

The blood trail led him to the lake. Severus knew that there would be no stopping himself now. He had already gone too far. The smell of the blood had gone to his head. Worse still, it was wizard's blood.

She took his breath away. She was the essence if the word beautiful. She had black hair died fire red at the bottom. She didn't have her Hogwarts' robes on. She had on a black tank top, and black jeans. No shoes. And she was bleeding. She was facing the water so she didn't even notice that there was anyone there with her.

_The bloom of youth  
Shone from her lovely face  
A rose against her skin  
Would not seem out of place  
This silent succubi  
Had men enwrapt in dreams  
Such sweet seducers  
Are never what they seem.. _

_..The rage of unloved wives  
would seal this beauty's fate  
Many years of fading looks  
brought bitterness and hate  
A man of God must ensure  
Justice will be done  
For Satan dwells within  
The black heart of this one  
Inkubus Sukkubus – Catherine_

Severus glided up beside her. Right now it did not matter that she was decades younger then he was. Right now it did not matter, because that would change in a matter of seconds. Severus swooped down on her and reached for her bleeding wrist. Severus was sorely tempted so lick the blood away right there, but he needed to wait for the right time. Just when she was close to death. Then she would taste his blood and become his fallen angel.

She gasped at the pale hand that had come out of nowhere and grabbed her bleeding wrist. She didn't have to turn around to know whose hands they were, she had been watching the man every time she was in potions. She had been lusting about him ever since her first day at Hogwarts, five years ago. She couldn't even understand why she lusted him so.. but she had always taken after the evil characters in stories she had read, or created. Maybe she could sense his darkness, even though he tried to hide it. And here he was, seeing her at her lowest time ever. He was touching her blood. It didn't creep her out in the slightest. She wanted more. She turned around and looked into his onyx eyes. She could have melted. His eyes were so beautiful! While hers were just a pale olive green. She wanted so much to kiss him, but that would have been inappropriate, and she would be expelled within seconds of getting back inside the school.

"What is your name?"

"Jessalyn"

"What house are you in Jessalyn?"

"Ravenclaw"

"Why are you out of your warm bed at this time of night?"

"I-I couldn't sleep"

"Really? Why then is there blood flowing from your beautiful veins?"

Jessalyn started to cry. She did not want to tell the Potions Master why she had tried to die. It was going to happen anyway, so why not just speed up the process? Also someone had told her to die. She was just trying to please them.

"I can't tell you"

"Don't make me use Veritaserum on you girl" Severus said as he reached into his robes searching for the tiny beaker he kept in his pocket. Jessalyn didn't say a word. Severus had to do it, he wanted to know why she would try to end her life. He took off the stopper. "open your mouth"

Jessalyn didn't move. "I really don't want to do this. Don't make me force you to take it."

He reached for her mouth. And clamped a hand around her jaw. He started moving her face towards the hand holding the beaker. Jessalyn took her mouth away from his hand and without another thought brought her lips to his and kissed him.

_She does want it! _Severus was almost overjoyed. He didn't hesitate in kissing her back. He started kissing his way down to her exposed neck. When he reached the artery he started nipping at her, forcing her to bend her neck towards him. This was what he had been waiting for. He let his fangs appear and bit down. Her gasp of surprise made it all the better. He drained her of the blood she had, then when she fainted in his arms, Severus cut his wrist with his fingernail with a sharpening charm cast on it. He began to bleed. He let his blood drip into her mouth, and down her throat.

She was now his.

Severus began to sing.

_With a kiss of pure steel I pierce the skin  
With a wish it sinks within  
With the red of your blood and the red of mine  
Its flesh shall stain as wine  
Our love is greater than we two  
And stronger than our lives  
And though our bodies may decay  
Our love will survive _

_With threads of pure silk and scarlet in hue  
I join, in love, we two  
Your life you have offered freely to me  
And mine I give to thee  
The Earth shall hold our lovers' wish  
And keep it from the day  
And as the soil grows richer now  
My Love, it shall stay_

_Inkubus Sukkubus – Love Spell_

Severus' velvet voice filled her dreams. As Jessalyn awoke she was in his arms. She knew what had happened, she was now his. She watched as he stared into the lake, the moonlight highlighting his face. He noticed her watching and smiled. "How are you, my love?" He purred.

Jessalyn kissed him in response. He deepened the kiss. Then as soon as they broke, he picked her up in his powerful arms and took her to a small grassy flat. There they kissed again. Longer and with more passion. He then sat up and started to take off her tank top. She helped him by lifting her arms. She started undoing his heavy cloaks. They helped each other and very soon they were both naked and kissing again with roaming hands.

Severus had begun to play with her nipples causing them to harden. Jessalyn shuddered with pleasure. She removed her lips from his and worked her way down and began to play with his. He moaned into her. Then began kissing her down her stomach. When he got down to the little tuft of hair, she had no choice but to arch her hips to beg for more. He obliged her and found her opening with his tongue. She was a virgin! He lifted his face. "My dark angel, what a sinner you've become" She moaned with pleasure and let him take her.

_Fall into my arms my love  
And dream sweet sinful dreams  
Where no-one is ever who they seem  
Let me be your darkened angel  
Surrender your love to me  
Embrace the nigth for all eternity _

_Let me hold you, open up your love to me  
Feel my caresses, open up your heart to me  
Where in this life would you find a lover like I can be  
I will destroy you, open up your soul to me_

_Feel no fear my love  
For we were meant to be as one  
Is not the moon much finer than the sun?  
Let my cheeks be stained  
By the yeilding of your heart  
And never more need we be apart_

_Fall into my arms my love  
And dream sweet sinful dreams  
Where no-one is ever who they seem  
And while my crimson lips  
Are still moistened from the kiss  
Share with me such unwordly bliss_

_Inkubus Sukkubus – Vampyre Kiss_


	3. Caught

Jassalyn woke up in the sunlight if the morning. She was fully dressed. Severus was gone, and there was a potion sitting beside her. There was a note leaning against it, written in

My Fallen Angel,

This is for your skin; I gave you some before I left, take some more when you wake up. I also took the liberty to dress you, incase some wanderer came across you. I was afraid that they would be sorely tempted to take you as their own. That simply would not do.

Yours,

S.Snape

Jessalyn drank the potion, it had a taste of the sunscreen that got on your lips when you were trying to protect your face. It wasn't that bad. Jessalyn felt her skin cool greatly, even though she was sitting directly in the sun. Jessalyn smiled, her dream had been fulfilled. She had successfully seduced Severus Snape. She was now his Fallen Angel. She felt as if she really did have wings. Jessalyn walked slowly up to the castle. Something whispered **_"You're welcome to come in" _**but Jessalyn didn't give it a second thought.

Once inside she looked back at the spot where he had taken her. It could have been seen by anybody. "_I'd never have thought him a daring man." _Jessalyn thought to herself.

"**_Most wouldn't think to ask for they are all to scared"_**

The voice scared her. At first she thought she was going crazy. Then she recognized the voice as Severus's. "_How is this possible?" _

"**_Last night I made you mine. With vampyres, when you bring another, and make them your own, a special bond forms between them. I can hear your thought and you can hear mine."_**

Jessalyn smiled further. And made her way up the Ravenclaw Common Room.

As she suspected, there was no one waiting for her. Before last night no one had cared enough to give her a second glance. She was just average, the same as everyone else. This morning, she had changed. She was something now. She belonged to someone. She was Severus Snape's vampyre Queen. She knew she shouldn't say things like that about herself, but she felt like a Queen. Jessalyn went to take a shower. She took some clothes in with her. She turned the water on hot enough to burn. She let the water flow over her, turning her skin pink. Jessalyn used to think of killing herself in the shower, now all she could think about was Severus Snape. Jessalyn couldn't help it, she began to sing.

_Your life, so much sorrow  
Let me take one moment of your pain  
You have died a million times over  
Who would comprehend the mystery of life's game  
So come, let's share of life's treasures  
We'll live a life of passion undisturbed by shame  
What you require, I offer with pleasure  
Let's fall laughing, tumbling in vermillion rain _

_Come into my life  
My Prince of Shadows_

_My heart shall know of no other  
Within your arms I feel strangely serene  
All those lives you've seen rise, mature and die  
Who else could say that they've seen the sights you've seen  
The world shall show us such wonders  
I'll cast my act into the Sea of Dreams  
And so, my love, I give you my life blood  
And disregard the hollow life that's been_

_Inkubus Sukkubus- Prince Of Shadows. _

"**_Such a pretty voice you have Fallen Angel. It goes very well with your body."_**

Jessalyn blushed. She had never been complemented on anything before. She had a burning desire to be with him right then. _"where are you love?"_

"**_Unfortunately I am in class, teaching the newest dunderheads. We have the famous Harry Potter right here in my class. Fame isn't everything, he knows nothing"_**

Jessalyn remembered that she should be in transfiguration right about then. She got dressed and rushed out the door to McGonagall's classroom. It wasn't her first time in the classroom, she was not startled when the tabby on the desk turned into her teacher.

"Miss Emery, why are you so late for my class?"

Jessalyn looked around; the whole class was staring at her. When Jessalyn looked back at McGonagall, the teacher paled. McGonagall had seen the bite marks when her neck had turned. Also, the school robes weren't that high. "Come with me" Jessalyn went with her out to the hallway. McGonagall closed the door and cast a silencing charm on it so that her students wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"What happened to your neck?"

Jessalyn instinctively reached her hand up to cover the two deep marks from Severus. "I can't tell you" Jessalyn said as she looked down at the floor.

"I don't believe you, come on we are going to see the headmaster."

McGonagall turned and put a locking spell on her classroom so that they wouldn't be able to leave until classes switched and started walking down the hall. There was no way she was going to tell Dumbledore what had happened. "No"

McGonagall turned on her heel to face Jessalyn "I'm sorry, could you repeat that Miss Emery"

"I said no, I'm not going to the Headmaster"

"Who did it to you then?"

"You ask me like it was a person when it wasn't"

"Then what happened to your neck? It looks like you've been chosen, and the only one I'm aware of being at the school is…"

The color returned to McGonagall's cheeks as her being shocked turned into anger.

"Come back in the class and we will talk about this later." They went back into the classroom and sat down for the last eighteen minutes of class. The rest of her morning was uneventful. When it was lunchtime though McGonagall found her and took her back to Severus' classroom. He was cleaning out a cauldron. "Severus I need to have a word with you" Severus' face didn't show ant emotion he looked up at McGonagall. Then he saw Jessalyn, with her head hanging, and his face became alive with emotion. "Ah, so it is true. Why did you choose her! She had a full life ahead of her! In the sunlight. She didn't need you messing it up for her!"

Severus didn't even jump when McGonagall raised her voice. "If you knew what I knew about her, you wouldn't be so much of a bitch towards me"

"Really, and what do you know that I don't? I think we should tell the Headmaster how you've lost control. I wonder what will happen when he hears this hmm?"

"Now stop that, just hold on a second and I'll tell you"

Then Severus seemed to stand and think. **_"Can I tell her how I found you?"_**

"_Will it help any?"_

"**_I'm going to hope"_**

"_Alright then, go ahead"_

"I found her bleeding by the lake. She already wanted to die"

McGonagall rounded on her. "Is this true?" Jessalyn nodded affirmative. "Prove it"

"How dare you!" Severus growled.

"Don't you even start 'how dare you'! I know about the connection you've created with her. I researched it when I learned that you were a vampyre. You could be telling her anything to say to me." McGonagall was still staring at Jessalyn. "Show me"

Jessalyn looked over to Severus. He gave a slight nod, and Jessalyn rolled up the sleeve on her right arm. There was a deep cut. McGonagall seemed satisfied. She turned back to Severus. "You still could have controlled yourself" Severus just looked at her as if saying ' you mean leave this little treasure to die, I don't think so'

McGonagall huffed out of the room leaving Severus and Jessalyn to themselves. When she left she could hear them singing to themselves. In their world they were the only occupants. It actually made her happy to hear them singing together, minus how creepy the song itself was.

_Your love is crashing through my veins  
Your heat has far eclipsed the day  
Let nought but hunger take the pain  
We've lived as those who've lived for fame _

_Take my hunger  
Break my anger  
Steal all madness  
Slake my thirst_

_All those who would condemn our love  
Know not the beauty in your sun  
We'll live for that which must be done  
Release the bird to soar above_

_Inkubus Sukkubus – Take my Hunger_


End file.
